The Red String
by BeastlyHades44
Summary: One Shot


**A little one shot I had on my mind, feedback would be helpful and appreciated please, and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters, original concept is from Masashi Kishimoto. Please don't copy story without permission.**

**The Red String**

Naruto slowly awoke to an excruciating headache. His vision was blurry and his legs felt numb.

He looked around at the environment surrounding him as his vision became clearer, everything

was white, he couldn't tell whether if the whiteness was walls or just a plain around him. He tried

to stand up but quickly fell back to the ground as his legs were too numb and weak to carry him.

Upon recovering from the fall, Naruto noticed a red string tied to his pinkie finger. Naruto's eyes

followed the string as it led into the whiteness, but the string quickly stopped into nothing. It just

floated in the air, Naruto crawled towards the string until he was right under it. Curious, Naruto

slowly reached his hand out, suddenly his hand stopped against a surface. Naruto pushed

against it, causing the surface to make an opening to another room. Naruto realised that it was a

door and the string continued it the room. The room was pitch black, as the string ran into the

room, it disappeared into the darkness. Naruto looked into the room, he called out for someone,

but only his echoes answered back. Naruto tried again to walk, he slowly dragged his self up

using his hands against the wall, ready to fall back down, but he successfully pushed his self up

and was able to walk, the numbness in his legs were gone. Naruto descended into the darkness,

staying keen to his senses for Naruto walked farther into the room, the room gradually

became darker to where Naruto's eyes couldn't adjust to it. Naruto continued through the

seemingly endless room for ten minutes, he wondered if he should turn back and see if there

was anything else in the white room until suddenly the string started the glow red, the light

continued down the darkness until stopping in mid air again. Naruto decided to still follow it, but

as he followed it, he suddenly heard voices, the voices spoke very low, but Naruto heard them

clearly, two different voices kept repeating, "I love you." Both voices had a different tone, one

sounded relaxed, sweet, and the other sounded sad, rushed a little bit. Naruto looked around,

following the direction of the voices with his head. He called out again, this caused the voices the

stop and all he could hear now was his echoes. Naruto looked around one more time before

going back to following the string. Finally, Naruto reached the point where the string was floating,

like before,he pushed against the darkness, the wall stopping his hands, then he pushed harder

against the wall which revealed another room, again the wall was actually a door. The room was

well lit by lights hanging on the ceiling and the walls were somehow reflecting the light off

themselves. Naruto, at first glance, thought they were some type of one giant mirror for both

sides. The whole room was a big hallway or corridor that again seemed like to be endless. The

string continued down the hallway, Naruto once again followed it, but as he entered the room, he

looked at the mirror and he couldn't see his reflection in it, he couldn't even see the reflection of

the other mirror across from it. Suddenly, through the mirror, Naruto could someone walking, he

turned around thinking it was a reflection through he couldn't see himself, but in the other mirror

was a different person. Naruto then realised that they weren't mirrors, they were windows.

Naruto looked closer into the windows, in one of them, Naruto could see someone that look very

familiar, he soon realised it was Sakura. She was walking and looking forward, she looked sad,

depressed, Naruto called out to her, but she couldn't hear him. In the other window was another

familiar person, Naruto immediately knew it was Hinata. She looked happy, excited, she was

blushing and playing with her fingers while she walked forward. Both Hinata and Sakura walked

at the same pace, Naruto followed them both as well as keeping a close eye at string. For

several minutes, they continued to walk at the same pace, Naruto wondered where exactly were

they heading to until Naruto noticed two other figures a couple of feet away from them in both

windows. Naruto got closer to the figures as Sakura and Hinata stopped straight in their tracks.

As Naruto got closer, both figures faces became more clear and Naruto soon too stopped in his

tracks. One of the figures was himself in both windows, in Sakura's side, the other figure was

Hinata and in Hinata's side, the same figure was Sakura. They both were kissing and hugging

Naruto. Sakura stared at Naruto and Hinata as they kissed and just smiled, it was obvious to

Naruto that it was a fake smile as he watched her stare at them. Then her smile faded and

Sakura stared at the ground, her head tilted in shame. Naruto quickly looked into Hinata's side.

Hinata's smile disappeared and turned to sadness as she watched Naruto kiss Sakura. Tears

swelled up in her eyes and she fell to her knees, ready to let her emotions blow. Sooner or later,

she was crying intensely, but Naruto and Sakura didn't pay any attention to her. Naruto watched

in pain as she cried, out of anger, he punched the window full force, but only ended up hurting his

hand and doing no damage to the window, Naruto looked at the string, suddenly the windows

went dark, then the lights in the hallway. It was completely dark, Naruto see anything except the

string that still glowed, then he looked forward to something glowing red, Naruto walked closer

and the glowing turned out to be writing. Naruto stopped feet away from the writing to read it.

"ALMOST THERE." Naruto didn't understand what it meant, but continued towards it. As he

made it to the writing, he noticed that the string stopped again, knowing it was another door,

Naruto pushed against his hands, his right hand still hurting. As the door opened, it reveal a

bright white room, Naruto covered his eyes as it was too bright. As Naruto's eyes adjust to the

brightness, he noticed that the string ran along the ground for a couple of feet until it split into

two. Naruto's eyes followed the two strings as they ran along the floor until they both stopped,

onto two pinky fingers. Naruto noticed two figures, their backs were towards him, her walked

towards them, calling out their names. "Hinata, Sakura." They didn't respond, as Naruto got

closer, he realised there was a open door in front of them, inside the door looked like Naruto's

bedroom. Above the door was a exit sign, but except saying exit, it said "Choose One." Naruto

looked back at Sakura and Hinata and realised what it meant. Naruto didn't know what to do in

terms of choosing one of them, then Naruto, out of instinct, slowly reached into his pocket,

curious if there was anything useful in it. He fiddled his fingers around, feeling something hit

them, he grabbed the object and pulled it out his pocket. A kunai, Naruto looked at the string and

realised what the knife was for. Naruto looked at both Sakura and Hinata, he thought over it for a

moment, then took a deep breath and proceeded to make the choice that would change his life

forever.


End file.
